


Les Deux Tigres

by Memepotter952504



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Animagus Harry Potter, M/M, One Shot, Soulmates, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504
Summary: Fred et George Weasley ont créé une nouvelle potion qu'ils veulent tester sur leur frère Ron. Ilsversent la potion dans son verre, mais celui-ci prend par inadvertance le verre d'Harry. Ce dernier le boitavant que les jumeaux aient pu faire quoi que ce soit. Sous les yeux stupéfaits des élèves dela Grande Salle, Harry se retrouva transformé en un animal. En réalité, le jeune héros est devenu unanimagus involontairement. Tant qu'il n'aura pas trouvé son âme sœur, il n'aura pas de stabilité dansses transformations. La plupart du temps lorsqu'il est sous forme animale, il se promène dans la forêtinterdite. C'est là, qu'il fait la rencontre de deux tigres blancs. Harry passe de plus en plus de tempsdans la forêt avec eux. Il sait que ces deux animaux sont des animagus, il cherche maintenant leursidentités humaines. Ce n'est que lors d'un bal masqué qu'Harry le découvre.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Kudos: 39





	Les Deux Tigres

**Author's Note:**

> Défi d'Eden2356 n°439

Lors de la première semaine de septembre, Fred versa discrètement quelques gouttes de potions dans le verre de son petit frère avant de s'installer à coté de son jumeau, George. C'était une nouvelle potion qu'ils venaient d'inventer mais ils en ignoraient les effets. Ils jugeaient que Ron ferait un excellent cobbaye. Ce dernier mangeait et parlait sans faire attention à ce qui rentrait dans sa bouche. Tant que c'était de la nourriture, cela le contentait. Un vrai goinfre.

Mais le sort voulut qu'il prenne le verre d'Harry plutôt que le sien. Ainsi la potion destinée à l'origine à Ron Weasley fut bue par le Survivant sans que les jumeaux ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher. Fred et Georges observèrent alors Harry du coin de l'oeil pour savoir ce qui se passerait. Il semblait aller bien. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il avait bu une potion... Puis le trio d'or se leva pour retourner à la salle commune. Le Survivant eut un vertige et s'effondra sur le sol.

Plusieurs professeurs ainsi que quelques élèves se massèrent autour de lui, curieux de savoir ce qui était arrivé, et inquiets pour ce qui étaient des premiers. Sous leurs yeux stupéfaits, le jeune homme se transforma en un jeune lion au pelage blanc et à la crinière crème. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et se redressa sur ses pattes. Elle se rendit rapidement compte de la situation et commença à paniquer.

« Du calme, Potter, » claqua la voix de Snape. « Nous allons vous aider à reprendre forme humaine. »

Le lion fut emmené à l'infirmerie sous les murmures dans toute la Grande Salle. Les jumeaux Weasley se sentirent mal pour Harry, ils étaient responsables de son état, de sa transformation. Ils en avaient l'appétit coupé. Pour faire amende honorable et ainsi aider leur ami, ils allèrent chercher un flacon de leur potion et la donnèrent au professeur Snape. Ce dernier les mit en retenue pendant un mois entier pour leur inconscience et leur retira cinquante points chacun. Fred et George grimacèrent mais acceptèrent la punition sans rechigner. Ils l'avaient bien méritée.

xXxXxXx

Harry resta à l'infirmerie pendant une semaine et n'eut droit à aucune visite. Personne n'eut d'information à son sujet, mais il était devenu le sujet de rumeurs. Les professeurs étaient inquiets. Quant au professeur Snape, il n'apparaissait plus autre part que dans sa classe pour ses heures de cours. Le reste du temps, il cherchait une solution pour rendre au Survivant sa forme humaine.

Les adultes découvrirent qu'il reprenait parfois forme humaine mais pas pour très longtemps. Une heure, deux tout au plus. Le lion blanc était sa forme animagus. Mme Pomfresh avait pu déterminer, lors de ce changement d'état, que la magie du jeune Harry Potter était instable à cause de la potion qu'il avait ingurgitée. Hélas, Snape n'avait pas pu trouver le moindre antidote. Il continuait de chercher cependant pour l'aider. L'autre solution, tellement plus simple et plus difficile à la fois, était que le Survivant devait trouver son âme soeur. Autant dire qu'il avait peu de chance de réussir, encore moins s'il restait enfermé à l'infirmerie.

C'est ainsi que lion fut autorisé à sortir et à retourner dans la tour des Gryffondors. Le professeur McGonagall le raccompagna, légèrement peinée pour le jeune homme qui était totalement perturbé par sa nouvelle condition. Elle avait pris la peine de lui expliquer le quotidien d'un chat pour qu'il comprenne tous ces instincts que son esprit humain n'arrivait pas à comprendre comme cette irrésistible envie de se lécher pour se laver.

« Votre attention, s'il vous plaît, » fit la directrice des Gryffondor une fois qu'ils furent arrivés dans la salle commune. Le silence se fit. « Comme vous pouvez le remarquer, votre camarade, Mr Potter, est toujours coincé sous sa forme animagus. Il lui arrive de reprendre forme humaine mais seulement pour un temps limité avant de redevenir un lion. La cause est son noyau magique qui est devenu instable. Je vous demanderais donc de bien vouloir soutenir et aider votre camarade le temps que nous trouvions une solution. »

Les élèves acceptèrent à l'unisson tandis que le lion blanc aux yeux verts s'avançait lentement vers la cheminée et s'affala de tout son long devant le feu en soupirant. Il avait entendu les professeurs quant à son état. Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Encore une fois, il ne savait rien faire comme les autres. Trouver sa maudite âme soeur pour redevenir un homme ! Comme s'il n'avait que cela à faire alors qu'il a un mégalomane chauve en absence de libido qui lui courrait après pour le tuer ! Enfin ... au moins, maintenant, s'il devait fuir et se cacher, il pourrait le faire rapidement avec une petite pointe de vitesse. Le soucis était son pelage ... Il aurait pas pu être un animal plus discret comme un tigre ou une panthère ? Il aurait pu peut-être se cacher dans un zoo moldu s'il ne se retransformait pas de temps en temps en être humain ... mais non ! Ca non plus, il ne savait pas faire !

Plusieurs de ses amis essayèrent de lui parler mais le lion ne leur prêta aucune attention. Il bâilla, présentant une gueule pleine de dents avant de se préparer pour la nuit. Dormir ... Ca, c'était le point positif. Il pouvait dormir autant qu'il voulait. Cela ne lui avait jamais été accordé par le passé. Il y avait toujours quelque chose ou quelqu'un pour le réveiller. McGonagall lui en avait parlé aussi. Les lions, comme la plupart des félins, dormaient une grande partie de la journée. C'était la seule chose qui lui faisait pour ainsi dire du bien dans sa condition. Il avait vraiment besoin de récupérer de ses deux mois chez les Dursley.

xXxXxXx

Des grattouilles sur ses oreilles et dans sa crinière, il ronronne de plaisir. Une voix douce le tire de son sommeil.

« Harry, réveille-toi. »

« Laisse-le, Hermione, » fit une autre voix qu'il connaissait. « Tu ne vois pas la chance qu'il a ? C'est un gros chat ! Il peut dormir toute la journée sans qu'on le réprimande ! »

« Franchement, Ron. Tu trouves qu'il a de la chance ? Il ne peut même pas contrôler sa transformation ! T'aurais aimé te retrouver à poil devant tout le monde ? »

« ... »

« Eh puis, il ne peut même plus suivre les cours ! »

« Qui voudrait suivre les cours quand il peut en être dispensé ? Franchement, Hermione. Tu comprends rien... »

Le roux partit en soupirant mais Harry avait tout entendu. Lui voulait suivre les cours pour une fois. Il voulait être normal. Il serait même prêt à entrer dans les petits papiers de Snape juste pour pouvoir avoir des pouces opposables ! C'est idiot mais c'était un élément important qui permettait presque tout ! Tout ce qu'il avait lui c'était une grande gueule pleine de dents, des griffes acérées et des coussinets rose. Il ne pouvait même pas manger proprement ! Cela désespérait le lion qui était devenu en l'espace de deux semaines la mascotte de sa maison.

Seuls quelques-uns avaient compris son malaise face à tout cela. Ils disaient entre eux le lire dans son regard. Parmi eux, il y avait Hermione, bien sûr, mais aussi Fred et George, Neville, Luna, Dumbledore et McGonagall.

Harry se leva et s'ébroua devant Hermione avant de la suivre. Elle avait sa main dans sa crinière et le grattait doucement. Le lion aimait bien cela. Il venait souvent en quémander à l'abri des regards. La brune lui prodiguait des grattouilles avec joie. Il descendit dans la Grande Salle et alla se placer devant la table des Gryffondor où une gamelle de viande fraîche et un bol d'eau claire avaient été placés à son intention. Il se sustenta calmement avant de partir se balader.

Il avait essayé les premiers jours d'aller en cours mais il s'y endormait à chaque fois. Il n'arrivait pas à suivre. Il ne pouvait pas prendre note, il ne pouvait pas pratiquer la magie et il ne savait pas répondre à la moindre question à moins que ce soit clairement oui ou non qui était attendu. Aller en classe était pour lui une perte de temps. Il se leva et partit en vadrouille dans le parc. Malgré le temps doux, il faisait relativement beau, il s'allongea sur une belle pierre plate prêt du pont suspendu et se prépara à une bonne sieste.

Il se réveilla vers trois heures et partit se dégourdir les pattes autour du lac. Une fois à la lisière de la forêt, il sentit une odeur étrange... féline. Curieux, il y entra et partit à la recherche de son ... non ... ses origines. Il y avait en fait deux odeurs. Hélas, il ne les trouva pas cette après-midi là. Il rentra donc au château pour le repas du soir.

xXxXxXx

Harry était couché dans la Grande Salle, devant le feu, en cette fin octobre. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il cherchait les deux félins pendant la journée et ne les avait pas encore trouvés. Il commençait à songer à faire l'une ou l'autre sortie de nuit ... Il souffla.

Quelque chose vint soudain dans son oeil sans lui faire vraiment mal. Cela brillait. Puis, ce quelque chose s'agita sur le sol. Une sorte de point. Il se redressa rapidement, curieux. La chose étrange bougeait rapidement. Il se tapit sur le sol et bondit pour l'attraper. Ses pattes se refermèrent sur le vide et la chose brillante continua de fuir rapidement. Harry partit à sa suite, se faufilant entre les personnes et les bancs, bondissant à gauche et à droite sans jamais l'attraper.

Les quelques élèves juste à coté du lion sursautèrent et crièrent en le voyant bondir ainsi. Le regard de tous se porta sur l'animal sauvage et le professeur McGonagall pouffa.

« Je crois que Mr Potter a envie de jouer, » dit-elle à Dumbledore.

En effet, le lion courait et sautait dans tous les sens à la poursuite d'une petite boule de lumière avec la posture clairement joueuse.

« Il pourrait éviter de faire ça ici ! » maugréa Snape en grinçant des dents. « C'est un réfectoire ! Pas une salle de jeu ! »

« Et ce pauvre garçon passe le plus clair de son temps dans la peau dans lion ! » rétorqua McGonagall le regard noir. « Qu'il en attrape peu à peu les instincts et le comportement est tout à fait normal ! »

Elle fit apparaître une petite peluche à grelot sur le bout de sa baguette et la secoua, attirant ainsi l'attention du lion. Elle l'attrapa dans sa main et la lança en direction de la sortie. Le gros chat disparut rapidement à la poursuite de cette petite boule de plume qui rebondissait partout.

xXxXxXx

Le lion blanc trottinait dans les couloirs quand il croisa un première année de Poufsouffle complètement perdu au troisième étage. Le pauvre garçon pleurait. Harry s'approcha lentement et vint frotter sa tête contre lui, rassurant. Il le laissa pleurer dans sa crinière couleur crème. Il s'écarta ensuite légèrement et plongea son regard émeraude dans les yeux bruns du petit Poufsouffle. Il pencha la tête sur le coté, curieux de savoir ce qui le mettait dans cet état.

« Tu es Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le lion émit un léger hochement de tête en fermant deux secondes les yeux.

« Tu comprends ce que je dis ? »

L'animal répéta le même mouvement.

« Je me suis perdu. Est-ce que tu sais comment on rejoint les cachots d'ici ? »

Harry attrapa la manche de la robe du Poufsouffle et la tira légèrement pour lui demander de le suivre. L'enfant le fit en le remerciant. Dix minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvaient tous les deux devant la porte de la classe de potions. Le lion soupira en voyant le jeune garçon tendu devant elle. Tous les premières années avaient peur de Snape. Il s'assit et se mit à gratter la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit sur le professeur Snape.

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous gratter ma por... ? »

Le Maître des Potions n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il vit le lion blanc pousser doucement l'étudiant qui lui manquait à l'intérieur. Toujours le même qui se perdait tout le temps. Snape retint un soupir en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Il n'eut pas besoin de demander à l'animal de sortir que ce dernier quittait déjà sa classe calmement.

L'homme referma la porte et continua son cours comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. Il surveilla les élèves de première, ensuite de troisième préparer leur potion, retirant des points et en humiliant certains comme à son habitude. Il fut toutefois obligé d'annuler son dernier cours de la journée quand le Baron Sanglant vint lui informer que le satané lion Potter agissait bizarrement à l'étage. Deux solutions : soit le Gryffondor faisait une bêtise, soit il reprenait forme humaine. Dans les deux cas, il fallait le rejoindre. Comble de son malheur, il était le seul professeur à proximité. Ce gosse n'aurait-il pas pu faire cela à l'autre bout du château, du coté de la cour de métamorphose par exemple ?!

Il retint un soupir et suivit le fantôme de Serpentard. Il retrouva cinq minutes plus tard un Harry Potter nu comme un ver qui tremblait de froid et qui avait du mal à se mettre sur ses pieds. Il le réceptionna juste avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur le sol. C'était à prévoir. Il passait tellement de temps à quatre pattes que tenir sur ses jambes devenaient une épreuve. Si en plus il gelait sur place ... Le professeur Snape ôta rapidement sa cape et en couvrit le garçon afin d'en masquer sa nudité et lança un sort de réchauffement.

« Cela tombe bien, Mr Potter, » dit-il d'une voix neutre. « Je comptais justement essayer un nouvel antidote. »

Le jeune Gryffondor hocha la tête, silencieux. Le Maître des Potions l'aida à se déplacer jusqu'à son bureau et l'installa sur une chaise. L'homme se dirigea ensuite vers son armoire à potions et en prit une bleu nuit à bulles. Il la donna à Potter qui la but sans commentaire. Juste une grimace.

« Pourrais-je avoir un verre d'eau, s'il vous plait ? »

La voix du Gryffondor était faible pour ne plus avoir servi depuis longtemps. Snape accéda à sa demande d'un coup de baguette. Il dut l'aider à tenir le verre également.

« Un changement ? Une sensation ? » demanda-t-il, professionnel.

« Non, professeur, » répondit Potter en soupirant. « Rien, si ce n'est ce goût âcre dans la bouche et des tremblements. »

Snape s'assit à son bureau et ouvrit son carnet de notes sur le problème Potter et raya sa dernière potion qui se trouvait être un échec. Il appela ensuite un elfe de maison pour qu'il raccompagne le Gryffondor à sa tour. Ce qu'il y ferait ensuite ne l'intéressait plus. Il avait de plus amples recherches à faire. Mais il devait avouer ne plus trop savoir où chercher.

Peut-être que la dernière chance de ce gamin était bien trouver son âme soeur. Mais combien de temps cela lui prendrait-il ? Y arriverait-il seulement ? Il ne pouvait décemment pas combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sous sa forme animagus ! Il n'y survivrait jamais. Et lui ... il aurait échoué à le protéger ...

Cela ne se passerait pas comme ça ! Foi de Snape, il trouverait un moyen de le protéger, quitte à devoir emmener ce lion loin d'Angleterre !

xXxXxXx

Le lion blanc était sur le chemin du retour, la nuit tombait de plus en plus rapidement. Il commençait à faire sérieusement frais aussi. L'herbe commençait à givrer la nuit, maintenant. L'air qui s'échappait de ses naseaux faisait de la buée. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Sa fourrure s'était petit à petit adaptée à la saison. Alors qu'il parcourait le pont suspendu à petites foulées, il vit une créature blanche rentrer rapidement sous le couvert des arbres de la Forêt Interdite. Curieux, il y retourna rapidement.

En entrant dans la forêt, il se fit discret. C'était l'odeur dont il cherchait depuis si longtemps l'origine. La piste était très fraîche. Il la suivit à pas de loup. Le comble pour un lion ! Se faufilant discrètement entre les racines et les troncs d'arbres massifs, il arriva aux abords d'une petite clairière où deux magnifiques tigres blancs jouaient entre eux. Harry s'avança alors et s'assit, faisant revenir sa queue touffue vers l'avant. Les deux autres félins s'arrêtèrent et l'observèrent un moment avant d'approcher sans la moindre peur. Ils vinrent se frotter à lui en ronronnant directement.

Le lion en fut surpris au début puis il se laissa aller. Il se mit à se frotter à eux et à ronronner avant de s'allonger. C'est qu'il était un peu fatigué le pauvre animal. Ce ne fut pas du goût des tigres qui vinrent lui mordiller affectueusement l'oreille, le bousculer doucement pour l'inciter à se lever et à jouer. Au bout de dix minutes de ce traitement, Harry finit par se lever en s'ébrouant avant de les suivre un peu. Ils coururent l'un après l'autre, s'attrapèrent, se roulèrent dans l'herbe, ... Le lion s'amusa comme un petit fou malgré sa fatigue. Tard dans la nuit, les trois animaux s'endormirent dans la clairière, collés l'un contre l'autre, en ronronnant.

Au petit matin, Harry se réveilla seul. Les deux tigres avaient disparus. Il savait pourquoi. C'étaient des animagus. Deux tigres sauvages auraient été méfiants face à un lion et auraient feulé à son approche. Ils ne seraient jamais venus se frotter à lui ainsi. Par conséquent, cela devaient être des habitants du château. La question était : qui ?

Le lion blanc se jura de le découvrir.

xXxXxXx

Harry retourna souvent dans la clairière pour y retrouver les deux tigres. Il était certain maintenant qu'il s'agissait d'élèves. Les professeurs avaient en théorie bien plus de temps libres. Enfin ... en théorie. Il y avait encore les corrections à coté. Cela devait sûrement prendre du temps aussi. Mais les tigres ne sortaient que de nuit ou éventuellement en journée le week-end. Et encore, seulement pour quelques heures.

Ils passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble à jouer et à se cajoler l'un l'autre. Le lion se sentait beaucoup mieux en leur présence. Déjà moins seul car il pouvait interagir plus facilement avec les animaux qu'avec les êtres humains dorénavant, mais aussi ... Il ne savait pas trop comment l'expliquer ... il se sentait comme ... attiré par les deux tigres. Il se demandait bien pourquoi. Il devrait certainement en parler à un adulte une fois qu'il reprendrait forme humaine. Il en saurait sûrement plus. Et qui sait ... Quelqu'un connaît peut-être leur identité ? Parce qu'un animagus pareil, cela se remarque ! Un peu comme lui ...

xXxXxXx

Harry était assis sur un lit de l'infirmerie, emmitouflé dans une couverture. Il caillait. Il n'avait plus l'habitude d'être dépourvu de sa belle fourrure blanche qui le tenait bien au chaud. Il avait tellement froid qu'il avait hâte de redevenir un lion. Oui, il en était à ce point-là ! Il en était devenu extrêmement frileux.

Les professeurs Snape et McGonagall étaient présents. Le jeune Gryffondor venait de prendre une nouvelle potion, un nouvel essai encore infructueux. Le Maître des Potions soupira.

« Je ne trouve aucune solution, » fit-il. « J'ai tout essayé. Rien y fait. »

« Il va vous falloir trouver votre âme soeur, Mr Potter, » fit McGonagall. « J'ai bon espoir que vous la trouverez. »

« Comment saurais-je si je l'ai trouvée ? »

Il regardait sa directrice de maison en attendant sa réponse mais cette dernière lui vint du professeur de potions.

« Vous ressentirez une grande attirance pour cette personne. Vous êtes comme ... complet ... en sa présence ... »

La voix de Snape était maîtrisée mais Harry qui se fiait de plus en plus à ses sens devenus surdéveloppés à force de vivre comme un animal, ne fut pas trompé par ce masque et ce contrôle. Les odeurs étaient claires. L'homme savait de quoi il parlait parce qu'il avait découvert un jour la sienne. Son chagrin, sa froideur, son caractère acariâtre ne venaient que parce qu'il l'avait perdue. L'homme était brisé intérieurement mais il vivait encore. Pourtant Harry se souvenait de ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit sur les âmes soeurs. Quand l'une mourrait, l'autre ne pouvait plus supporter de vivre sans elle et se donnait la mort.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait motiver suffisamment cet homme pour survivre à la mort de son âme soeur ?

« Est-ce que c'est Lui ? » osa-t-il demandé alors qu'il croisait son regard onyx. « L'a-t-il tuée ? »

Il parlait de Voldemort bien sûr, mais il savait que Snape ne supportait pas qu'on prononce son nom. Ce dernier releva imperceptiblement un sourcil avant de hocher de la tête d'un mouvement sec.

« Cela doit bien entendu rester entre nous, Mr Potter, » dit-il sèchement. « Si jamais je me rends compte que vous l'avez dit à d'autres personnes ... »

« Je le regretterais amèrement, je sais, » répondit Harry très sérieusement. « Mais professeur, ne suis-je pas l'une des seules personnes parmi les élèves à mieux comprendre la mort et la perte d'êtres chers à son coeur ? Certes pas à l'envergure d'une âme soeur mais j'ai perdu beaucoup également ... Ce serait cruel de ma part de jouer sur ça juste pour vous énerver. La cruauté n'est pas dans ma nature. »

Il eut un frisson et serra la couverture encore plus autour de lui.

« Monsieur ? »

L'homme qui partait déjà se retourna vivement.

« Oui, Mr Potter ? »

« Est-ce que c'est possible de ressentir cela sous forme animagus ? »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« J'ai rencontré deux tigres dans la forêt et j'avoue me sentir beaucoup mieux en leur présence. Ce sont des animagus. »

« Vous êtes sûrs, Mr Potter ? » fit le professeur McGonagall, surprise.

« Deux tigres blancs, oui. Ils se sont comportés bien trop civilement pour être de simples animaux. Je pense que ce sont des élèves de Poudlard. Est-ce que vous savez si quelqu'un en a les capacités ? »

Les deux professeurs échangèrent un regard avant que la directrice de Gryffondor ne réponde.

« C'est un acte de magie très difficile que de devenir animagus. Il faut normalement très bien se connaître afin de découvrir son animal-totem et encore, cela ne suffit pas à la transformation car il faut la puissance magique nécessaire et une volonté de fer. C'est un haut niveau de métamorphose que je n'enseigne pas à de si jeunes élèves. Je ne l'évoque juste qu'en théorie en septième année. »

« Y a-t-il des élèves qui ont le niveau requis pour le faire, Minerva ? » demanda Snape.

« Oui ... sûrement. Mais aucun n'est venu me voir cette année. »

« Peuvent-ils y arriver seuls ? »

« Il y a les ouvrages nécessaires à la bibliothèque, » fit la sorcière, pensive. « Alors oui, c'est possible, Severus. Mais y arriver si facilement, si jeunes ... »

« Mon père, Sirius et Pettigrow ont réussi alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'en cinquième année, » dit Harry.

Il voulut discuter plus avant mais il avait de nouveau cette sensation sous sa peau, comme des fourmillements. Il baissa son regard émeraude sur sa main et la vit peu à peu se couvrir d'une fourrure blanche. Les deux professeurs soupirèrent et Snape se pinça l'arête du nez. Rapidement, le lion blanc réapparut devant eux. Harry s'ébroua et s'étira de tout son long avant de s'asseoir devant ses professeurs. Sauf que maintenant, la communication était dorénavant presque à sens unique.

« Sauriez-vous retrouver ces deux tigres sous forme humaine, Mr Potter ? » demanda Snape.

Harry avait déjà essayé mais l'odeur des êtres humains était différente de celle de l'animal. Le professeur McGonagall le confirma. Elle était elle-même animagus avait pu elle-même noter la différence avec le pauvre lion quand il passait d'un état à l'autre. Snape soupira encore.

« Eh bien, il semblerait que vous ayez une énigme à résoudre, Mr Potter, » dit-il en partant. « Tachez de la résoudre rapidement. »

Comme si le lion n'était pas au courant. Il se retint d'émettre un grognement de frustration mais son poil était hérissé. Le professeur McGonagall le remarqua et vint lui gratter l'arrière de l'oreille. Harry ne put résister longtemps et se mit à ronronner de plaisir.

« Allez, Mr Potter, » fit-elle ensuite. « Et bonne chance. »

Harry sortit de l'infirmerie avec sa directrice de maison et repartit à la quête des deux animagus mystères.

xXxXxXx

Harry avait plaqué sa tête sur le sol, sous ses pattes en essayant de préserver ses tympans. Cela faisait au moins cinq ou dix minutes que les filles de Gryffondor hurlaient d'excitation. Un bal masqué était prévu pour Noël. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'excitant là-dedans ? En plus, il était un lion la plupart du temps. Il ne pourrait même pas y participer. Cela ferait quoi ? Il viendrait et s'affalerait devant le feu de cheminée à regarder les autres tournoyer sur la piste de danse jusqu'à en avoir le tournis et se mettre à vomir. Vraiment pas la soirée de ses rêves. Lui préférerait clairement aller en forêt pour retrouver les deux tigres et jouer avec eux.

Au bout d'un moment, il n'en put plus et se redressa vivement. Il rugit. Cela effraya tout le monde et le silence se fit dans la salle commune. Le lion foudroya de son regard émeraude les jeunes filles effrayées avant de se recoucher en soufflant. Enfin du silence...

« Les filles, » fit Hermione, croyant comprendre le problème. « Mettez-la légèrement en veilleuse ou mettez-vous sous sorts d'intimité pour discuter tenue et fanfreluches. Harry supporte très mal le bruit. Il a les oreilles beaucoup plus sensibles ... »

Les surexcitées regardèrent le lion un instant avant de continuer à discuter plus calmement dans leur coin.

xXxXxXx

Il ne savait pas comment Ron et Hermione avait réussi à le convaincre de venir au bal masqué mais voilà, il était là, comme il s'y attendait, allongé devant une cheminée de la Grande Salle à regarder avec ennui les autres élèves s'amuser. Il ne cessait de se demander ce qu'il foutait là. Il s'ennuyait à mourir. Il souffla.

Il avait son museau tout sec, il se leva pour boire à sa gamelle un peu plus loin. Il entendit soudain des éclats de voix. Toujours les mêmes qui faisaient du grabuge. Malfoy et sa bande cherchaient des noises aux Weasley. Plus particulièrement les jumeaux. Cela s'envenima assez vite. Harry vit un des Serpentards sortir discrètement sa baguette et lancer un levicorpus. Fred se retrouva alors suspendu par les pieds à trois mètres du sol.

Le lion rejoignit rapidement les jumeaux et se mit à grogner, le poil hérissé et il fouettait l'air de sa queue.

« Dégage, Potter ! » siffla Malfoy.

Sauf qu'Harry ne partit pas. Il se plaça devant George en position défensive. Les Serpentards interprétèrent son geste comme une agression et ils lui lancèrent quelques sortilèges et maléfices. Le lion vola un peu plus loin et retomba sur une table, la brisant sous son poids. Il gémit de douleur, sonné.

« Mr Malfoy ! » s'écria le professeur McGonagall en se précipitant sur Harry.

Snape, pendant ce temps, attrapa le bras armé de son serpent et le força à baisser sa baguette de son regard noir. Il en fit de même pour les autres. Il les punit et les envoya dans leur salle commune pour avoir attaqué les Weasley et Potter, en particulier ce dernier qui était sans défense et même pas menaçant !

Les jumeaux se précipitèrent ensuite vers le lion toujours à terre. Ce dernier avait une patte touchée qui saignait légèrement. Le professeur Gobe-Planche s'en occupait déjà avec sa baguette. Fred prit la tête du lion sur ses genoux et lui gratta les oreilles. Georges, de son coté, étonna tout le monde en se transformant en un puissant tigre blanc et vint frotter sa tête contre celle du lion avant de se mettre à le lécher affectueusement.

Harry reprit peu à peu ses esprits et se mit à ronronner avant de se redresser.

« Une minute, Potter ! » s'indigna le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques. « Vous allez vous abîmer votre patte ! »

Le lion s'immobilisa totalement, les oreilles aplaties en arrière, alors que Fred rit doucement. Il fallut attendre cinq minutes avant qu'il puisse se redresser sans que la sorcière ne le houspille encore. Le deuxième jumeau se transforma à son tour et les deux tigres tournèrent autour du lion et le cherchèrent un peu sous les yeux éberlués et attendris de tous. Puis, les trois animaux sortirent de la Grande Salle, quittant ainsi le bal masqué, le lion entre les deux tigres, leurs queues entrelacées.

« Eh bien ..., » fit le professeur McGonagall avec un soupir de soulagement. « Ce petit éclat aura peut-être de bonnes répercussions, » commenta-t-elle ensuite en regardant ses collègues Dumbledore et Snape.

Ces derniers confirmèrent d'un hochement de tête, le directeur avec cette lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

xXxXxXx

Fred, Georges et Harry étaient dans la Salle-Sur-Demande. Le plus jeune avait repris forme humaine et dormait la tête sur les genoux d'un des deux jumeaux. Les deux rouquins avaient eu une étrange discussion avec leur directrice de maison, mais aussi avec le professeur Snape. De nombreuses questions avaient été posées, certaines répondant même à leurs propres interrogations. Ils avaient dès lors compris les sensations étranges qu'ils ressentaient auprès du lion blanc, de leur lien. Ils partageaient un lien tous les trois. Un lien d'âme soeur. Cela les avaient tout d'abord surpris mais comme ils étaient jumeaux, leurs âmes étaient étroitement liées l'une à l'autre à un tel point qu'elles ne formaient qu'un.

Ainsi ils partageaient la même âme soeur. Cette idée les réjouissaient et pas parce qu'elle s'appelait Harry Potter mais bien parce que le jeune homme était quelqu'un de bien, d'attentionné, de désintéressé et au coeur noble. Le reste ne comptait pas pour eux. Tout ce qui importait c'était le coeur et il semblerait que le Survivant soit celui qui leur convenait le mieux.

Fred s'agenouilla devant son frère et regarda le beau brun dormir quelques instants avec un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Puis, lentement, il se pencha et vint l'embrasser. Harry se réveilla, surpris par le baiser mais en voyant celui qui l'embrassait, il sourit et le rendit avec plaisir. Puis, ce fut naturellement au tour de l'autre jumeau de saluer son âme soeur.

Ils passèrent les trois jours suivants ensemble, à faire bien plus amples connaissance, chacun partageant leurs secrets, leurs hontes, leurs peurs. Harry dévoila pour la première fois son plus sombre secret, celui des Dursley, et fut rassuré quand les jumeaux vinrent le prendre dans leurs bras et le serrer contre leur coeur.

« Harry, on te promet ... »

« ... que tu ne retourneras jamais là-bas. »

Le plus jeune se sentit beaucoup mieux et en sécurité après cela. Et miracle, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait pu garder forme humaine tout du long sans se métamorphoser une seule fois en lion. Son noyau magique s'était stabilisé ... enfin ! Ainsi, les trois amoureux passèrent la Nouvelle Année, ensemble et Harry put enfin montrer son visage humain et tenir une conversation convenable avec quelqu'un sans avoir peur de se retrouver interrompu par une instabilité magique à la mord-moi-le-noeud !

Cela ne les empêcha pas, à minuit, de se transformer tous les trois et de retourner dans la fameuse clairière où ils s'étaient réellement découverts pour la première fois. Ils jouèrent longuement avant de s'endormir l'un contre l'autre, heureux et épanouis.


End file.
